


In Case You Didn't Know

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: "It's hard to pretend to love someone when you don't, but it's even harder to pretend that you don't love someone when you really do."





	In Case You Didn't Know

Flashback

“I said put the gun down….NOW.”  
“I have nothing left to lose.”  
“Think about you wife, your daughter. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in prison for shooting a police office?”  
“Either way it doesn’t matter, I’ve lost them already.”  
Sharon froze when she watched the suspect raise the gun a little higher towards her. She could feel the eyes of her team watching from the sidelines, unable to do anything at this point, Andrea watching from the observation room with Rusty.  
“Sir, I swear to god I will shoot you.”  
“He wouldn’t really shoot Mom, would he?” Rusty asked.  
Rusty felt Andrea squeeze his shoulder before looking back at the screen. Everything else happened so quickly, gun shots ringing out, Sharon falling back as the suspect fell to the ground, her team rushing over to her, Buzz immediately turning off the monitors so that Rusty didn’t have to see anymore.  
Sharon could feel Andrea’s eyes boring in to her as she went over the events of that day with her.  
“You were lucky, it could have been a lot worse for you Captain.”  
“I knew what I was doing Andrea.”  
“Really, not from what I witnessed, you couldn’t possibly have known what he’d do and Rusty was watching it all.”  
“I know I…I’ll talk to him later.”  
“How’s the arm?”  
“It was a graze, I’m fine.”  
“You scared me.”  
Sharon looked up, seeing the worry in the DA’s face, not fully realising how concerned everyone had been.  
“I’m sorry, but I did what I had too.”  
“Will Aiden Myers be alright?”  
“He’ll live.”  
“He tried to kill you, he could be looking at between five and twenty-five years and that’s just for shooting you.”  
“What about the death of his uncle.”  
“Assisted suicide? Ten years maximum.”  
“Oh Andrea, I really hate these kinds of cases, there’s no telling how we would handle something like this if it were us?”  
“I know it’s hard, especially when he was doing what he thought was best for his Uncle but at the end of the day, he’s broken the law. I’ll do what I can for him regarding his Uncle but as for injuring you, it’s a done deal I’m afraid.”  
“I understand, well I suppose I should let you go…it’s getting late.”  
“Sure, look Sharon…if you ever want to talk about anything, outside of work…I’m here.”  
“Thank you Andrea.”  
Andrea gave her a smile before getting up, picking up her files before leaving the office.  
…  
Sharon leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments before turning to see Andrea talking with Andy and Provenza. She felt herself smile at how concerned Andrea had been for her, getting up from her desk she spotted Andrea’s black notebook still sitting on her desk, quickly picking it up.  
“Oh Andrea you…”  
She was about to open the door to get Andrea’s attention when a piece of paper fell out of the notebook, Sharon was about to put it back inside when she spotted her name on the top of the paper, sitting down in the chair that had been occupied by Andrea, she unfolded the note and read the top, her eyes going wide when she read Reasons I love Sharon Raydor. Sharon looked behind her to see Andrea laughing at something Andy was telling her before drawing her attentions back to the list. She’s tough, ambitious, a good listener, family woman, loyal, a good friend and a brilliant leader.  
“Andrea…” She whispered to herself.  
She folded the paper and placed it in her pocket before standing up to see the Andrea had left, Provenza back at his desk while Andy was busy typing up his reports.  
“Andy, do you have a minute?”  
“Sure.”   
Andy closed his computer before getting up and walking in to Sharon’s office, waiting for her to close the door.  
“You okay? How’s the arm?”  
“It’s fine.”  
He watched as she closed the blinds before turning her attention back to the man in front of her.  
“Sharon, what’s wrong, you look…I don’t know?”  
“Andy I want to show you something and you have to promise me that it won’t leave this room.”  
“Okay.” He replied confused.  
“I mean it Andy, not even Provenza, do you hear me.”  
“Hey, you’re my friend. If you ask me not to say something then I won’t, you know me better than that.”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just…a sensitive matter.”  
“Go on?”  
Sharon brought out the piece of paper and passed it to Andy, who she watched carefully as he unfolded it to read.  
“Remember Andy, not a word.”  
“Yeah yeah, I know.”  
Sharon folded her arms as she stood watching for any kind of change in Andy’s expression as he read the note, noticing only a smile on his face when he’d finished and handed it back to her.  
“Well?” She asked.  
“Well what?”  
“What do you think it means?”  
“I think it’s obvious don’t you?”  
“What do I do?”  
“Sharon, in all honesty, I’m surprised it’s taken you this long to notice.”  
“You mean that you knew about this?”  
“Well, Andrea’s never actually said anything directly but, the looks she gives you when she’s around, they way she talks about you, how concerned she always is when your on a dangerous case, yeah I guess I knew.”  
“She’s never said anything.”  
“Maybe because you’ve never shown any interest yourself.”  
“I thought we were friends? That’s all.”  
“Well, not to Andrea.”  
“I’ve been so blind.”  
“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it, go and talk to her.”  
“What do I say, how do I even start a conversation like this? She’ll know I’ve been looking through her personal things.”  
“I did you find this anyway?”  
“It was inside her notebook, it fell out when I picked it up from my desk, and she left it behind.”  
“Right, well pretty straight forward then. Tell me something, do you like her?”  
Sharon pulled out the chair where Andy was standing and sat down before looking up at him.  
“Honestly, it’s not something I really ever thought about. As I said before, I thought we were just friends.”  
“I know it’s not easy to talk about but you know it has to be done. If you don’t see her that way then okay but let her down gently.”  
“I do like Andrea, I just didn’t think about her that way before.”  
“Before?”  
“Well since I read that list I…Oh Andy I don’t know.”  
“I guess you’ll find out how you really feel when you’re there and you see her in person.”  
“Do you think so?”  
“There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there.”  
“It’s time we called it a day anyway, would you send the others home for me?”  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks…oh and Andy, please don’t tell anyone about this, not until I figured out what I’m doing?”  
“You can trust me, you know that.”  
Sharon leaned in, kissing his cheek before he helped her in to her coat.  
“Good luck.”  
“Thank you.”   
He gave a small smile to her before she left the office, Andy standing in the doorway watching her leave. Provenza came over, curiosity on his face.  
“What was all that about?”  
“What?”  
“Don’t act dumb Flynn, you were in there a while, what did she want.”  
“Nothing, just making sure I was up to date with my report, oh yeah and she said we can all leave for the night.”  
“Thank god for that, I’m ready to call it a night anyway.  
Andy rolled his eyes as Provenza made his way over, giving the good news to the rest of the team.  
…  
Sharon walked about for a while, trying to clear her head and figure out what she’s say to Andrea, did she even feel the same way as Andrea, she wasn’t sure. She loved to spend time with her outside of work, catching up on the weekends with a bottle of something, having dinner, shopping. Sharon felt stupid that she hadn’t noticed before now, all the times they had spent together, how she could have been blind to it. Before Sharon knew it she was standing outside Andrea’s office building, taking a deep breath before making her way inside and up to the fifth floor where Andrea’s office was located. As Sharon walked along, she was greeted by several DA’s, some offering her a good evening, some choosing the death glare because of her time in IA. She arrived at Andrea’s office, to see the younger woman leaning over her desk, searching for something.  
“Andrea.”  
Andrea heard the familiar voice, looking up to see Sharon standing nervously in the doorway.  
“Sharon, what are you doing here?”  
“I was in the neighbourhood, can I come in?”  
“Erm, yeah sure, sorry I…I’ve just misplaced something, can’t seem to find it anywhere, take a seat…I’m sure it’ll turn up.”  
Sharon reached her desk, digging in her bag and bringing out the black notebook.  
“It wouldn’t be this by any chance, would it?”  
Andrea looked up, a smile on her face as she took it from Sharon’s grasp.  
“Oh thank god, where did you find it?”  
“You left it lying on my desk; you must have forgotten to pick it up with your other files.”  
“Sharon, thank you. My boss would have killed me if I’d lost it.”  
Sharon watched as Andrea searched through it before placing it on the side of her desk.  
“So, what is it you needed?”  
“Nothing’s missing is it?”  
“Sorry?”  
“Your notebook, there’s nothing missing?”  
“No I don’t think so, why?”  
“Can we sit down?”  
“Sure, the couch okay?”  
Sharon nodded her head before following Andrea and sat down, feeling the blonde move a little closer to her as Sharon placed her bag on the floor beside her.  
“You seem nervous, are you okay?” Andrea asked.  
“I need to talk to you about something, personal?”  
“Rusty? Not Jack?”  
“Not them?”  
Andrea watched Sharon closely as she went in to her suit pocket and brought out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Andrea, Andrea’s face falling.  
“Oh my god…the notebook?”  
“I wasn’t being nosey, it just fell out when I picked up the book, I’m sorry.”  
“You’re sorry; no…I’m the one who should be apologising. I take it that you read it?”  
“I did.”  
Andrea got up, pacing in front of Sharon, worry etched on her face, unsure of what to say or do.  
“Sharon I…I can’t even explain to you, I’m sorry.”  
Sharon got up, coming to stand in front of Andrea, mainly to stop her pacing because it was beginning to annoy her.  
“You don’t have to apologise to me Andrea, just tell me what’s going on?”  
“The truth, are you really ready for that?”  
“Talk to me.”  
“I don’t see you as just a friend Sharon and you obviously now know that. I’ve been…in love with you for a while now.”  
“How long, exactly?”  
“A year or two, maybe more?”  
“You never said anything, why?”  
“You were married to Jack; you’ve never been with a woman. I knew you’d never see me as anything more than a friend. This was my problem, not yours.”  
“Shouldn’t I get a say in that?”  
“I didn’t want to scare you off; I’d rather your friendship than nothing at all.”  
“Andrea you should have spoken to me about this, we could have worked things out.”  
“Are you saying you’d have gone out with me?”  
“I can’t answer that because in truth, I don’t know and if I’m honest, I still don’t know.”  
“I see.”  
“I was very touched by the reason why you loved me though; it’s nice that you see those things in me.”  
“We all do.”  
Sharon stood watching the way Andrea looked in to her eyes.  
“I’m sorry Sharon; I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“Oh honey no, you didn’t.”  
“Look, let’s just forget you ever saw the list and we can go back to the way things were okay.”  
Sharon was about to agree before something stopped her, remembering Andy’s words “You’ll find out how you really feel when you see her.”   
“Sharon?”  
“I’m not saying no to this Andrea, I just think that I need time to think and see what happens.”  
“You’re willing to give this a try with me.”  
“You’re a good friend Andrea and I don’t want to lose that, however if there’s the possibility of something more then…yes, I’m willing to see.”  
Sharon froze when Andrea stepped closer, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to Sharon’s lips before pulling back.  
“How was that?”  
Sharon coughed before looking back at Andrea, her face a little flushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
“It was…different.”  
“I’ll never rush you and if you decide this isn’t what you want then we can go back to friends.”  
“You’d be okay with that, you wouldn’t hate me for it?”  
“Sharon I could never hate you, I won’t let this affect our friendship…I promise.”  
“Alright then, well it’s late so…”  
“Sure I understand.”  
“Why don’t you take me to dinner, I haven’t eaten all day.”  
“Oh, you’re not going home.”  
“Not just yet.”  
Sharon bent down and retrieved her bag before waiting for Andrea to get her things together.  
“Where would you like to go?” Andrea asked.  
“Surprise me.”   
“Okay then.”  
Andrea linked her arm in Sharon’s as the two women left the office for the evening, ready to discover new things.  
…  
-Fin

It’s been so long and it’s probably complete crap but hey, I was in the mood.


End file.
